


In Your Hearts

by ankostone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Yoosung invites you and Seven over to fight off loneliness, which leads to pranks.





	

Seven chuckled as he sat next to Yoosung, an arm wrapped around the boys waist, and you sat on the other side of the blonde, cuddled against him. Yoosung blushed madly as you and Luciel teased him, causing him to fumble with his words, and only further provoke further suffering for the gamer, who had only wished to have company for the night. 

“You guys are so mean.” Yoosung whined, not even caring that he was insulting you, though he would regret it later if he remembered, but he couldn’t stand your constant laughter and Seven’s pushing towards new pranks. 

“No, we aren’t mean!” Seven said, nuzzling against Yoosung. You did the same on his other side, and the boy erupted into more blushes and had to cover his face with his hands. 

“Do you like torturing me?” Yoosung asked. 

“Yup.” You responded, before kissing his cheek lightly. Though that was enough to make him forget all his regrets about inviting you over. 

That is, until Seven did the same thing on his other cheek, and the blonde screamed, falling onto the ground. 

You and Seven stared over him as he laid on the floor, dazed and mumbling. You both laughed. 

“S-stop!” He whined, sitting on the floor and near tears. You felt a bit of pity for him, but Lucil had no mercy. 

“No! Don’t cry, cutie Yoosung, I’m sorry my love is too much!” Seven declared dramatically, falling next to the other man, who refused to look at him. 

You giggled and joined in. “How dare you try and steal him away from me!” You declared, going to the ground and hugging Yoosung’s arm. He looked at you with a blush, before smiling a bit, but his attention was pulled away when Seven grabbed and hugged his other arm. 

“But! I saw him first! Don’t take him away! My heart can’t take it~” Seven said. Yoosung was pulled back and forth between you two, making him a bit dizzy. 

“Guys!” He whined, making you and Seven stop, both looking over his green face a bit, before a thought occured. 

“We should let Yoosung decide who has his heart!” You said, and Seven nodded. 

“Yes yes, the prince should decide. Please pick me as your princess.” He said, batting his eyelashes. Yoosung looked away, though you didn’t miss the slight pink on his cheeks. 

“No, Yoosung, pick me as your knight in shining armor!” You said. Yoosung looked back between you both, and you figured you had this in the bag. Yoosung closed his eyes, a flustered look on his face as he nervously spoke. 

“B-But I like both of you.” He whined. Both you and Seven deadpanned as you stared at the blushing, blubbering, nervous ball of blonde. You both slowly look at each other before wide grins cross of your faces. 

“W-We like you too!” You and Seven say at the same time, making Yoosung open his eyes in shock and confusion. 

“We think you’re cute!” Said Luciel.

“And sweet!” You said. And both of you went back and forth between what you liked about Yoosung and what Seven liked about him, causing the boy to nearly faint from embarrassment. 

“Stop...Stop teasing me like this.” He whined, covering his face, feeling like crying again. Both you and Seven look at each other in fear. 

“We aren’t teasing about this!” You reassure Yoosung, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Seriously! We promise!” Seven followed up,following in your footsteps and hugging Yoosung gently. 

The boy sniffed, before a wicked smile crossed on his face. 

“Got you!” He cried out, pulling out his phone from his hoodie. You and Seven sit back, looking confused, before Yoosung revealed that he had recorded the whole conversation. 

“I can’t believe you said all those things about me, I can’t wait to share it in the messenger~” He teased, making you and Seven quickly panic.

“What! No way!”

“I take it back! You’re not cute, you’re cunning!” 

Yoosung giggled and quickly stood up, running away before either you or Luciel could stop him. You bounded after him, soon followed by Seven, but you both laughed loudly as you tackled Yoosung into hugs. 

He squealed with delight as he fell, you arms wrapped around his waist, and Seven’s around his torso. He still held his phone though, and it was too late to unsend the message. 

You all laughed though. Of course, you and Seven would be embarrassed as hell, but you really had meant everything. When Seven began to kiss Yoosung’s cheeks, who now didn’t scream, you crawled up towards them and smiled, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“You really meant all that?” Yoosung asked as the laughter had died down. Though he had sent it to the messenger, a part of him was convinced that you two had only said those things to make him feel better. You shook your head no and tapped his nose. 

“Cutie Yoosung has stolen Mine and Seven’s hearts.” You said, to which Seven nodded and laid on Yoosung’s chest. 

The boy sighed contently a bit, before closing his eyes, a sweet smile on his face. He was glad to have your guy’s hearts.


End file.
